Madagascar trilogy
Madagascar was a trilogy through 2005-2012.It starts with marty the zebra dream running and alex the lion wakes him to say happy birthday.He gets him a alex snow globe.Alex wakes up gloria the hippo and melman the giraffe.The central park zoo opens and they are doing their normal stuff.Marty sees after his thing the penguins are telling him they are going to antarctia.After the zoo closes alex gets his steak,marty gets grass,gloria gets fruit and melman gets medicence and pills.They celebrate marty's birthday and annouces he is going to the wild.Alex convinces him not to go but he refuses.Marty experiences the life in nyc and goes to the train station.Alex,melman and gloria go on a train to the station and stop him.Now alex gets beat up by a old woman and she says bad kitty!The gang,penguins and the monkeys get caught by the police.Alex scares 1 police officer and shoots him.Alex has 2 illusions and 2 shots.Now they found out they're going to the wild.Skipper,private,kowalsii and rico knows to the wild and after they go to the control room,they turn the ship around.The gang ends up in the water and alex is now in a island.He went to look for them,melman,gloria and marty arrived.Alex tries to kill marty but after they hear music.Alex gets hurt and the others arrive.Lemurs are partying and king julien the lemur sings"I like to move it move it".1 lemur says THE FUSSA ARE ATTACKING!When alex arrives they scare them away.Now king julien and maurice send mort out there.Mort is scared and is crying because of alex and the others confort them.They thank them and alex tries to get out,but he cant swim.Now alex makes lady liberty and marty makes a fun hut.Now melman makes fire which burns down lady liberty.The lemurs plan tommorow they wake up in paradise.Alex made HELP,marty convinces alex to come to his hut,but alex refuses and his saying of HELP is now HELL.He goes there and convinces marty to let him stay.Now he had seaweed on a stick and sea water which alex didnt like,but the others did.They look at a sight and sees a shooting star.Alex wishes for steak and got it in his dream,but he is licking marty's butt.Now the lemurs welcome him in madagascar and they live their dreams.Alex does his thing in new york,he thinks everyone is steak and eats marty.Maurice says his illuisions is steak and they all run and they are steak to marty so they run.Alex goes to the wild side and the rest of the gang go to the beach.The penguins before arrived at antarctia but it wasnt good so they go to the island and marty goes to find alex.He has another dream about steak and new york.Marty wakes up and convinces alex to go and he did it.So the fussa appear again but they team up and alex scares them away.Now king julien planed than they are friends and worked.Now they save their land and has a party.Now alex tries fish and they love it.They did a cheer by spitting out sea water.Now they get to go home but the boat is out of gas and that was the end.Now in 2008 they made a sequel called madagascar 2 escape too africa.It starts with alex's dad teching him how to fight.Alex dances.Now he ran to a truck and he went in to a box.His dad chases the truck and he made it but alexs box fell in the water.He arrives in new york and discovers his talent.Now back to the island they sing for the 2nd time in the trilogy,I like to move it move it.Now they get a plane to fly home.Now mort comes and king julien and maurice push the gang to the plane and mort doesnt make it,instead he hold on to it.They take off and they are relaxing.Mort flys out.The plane crashes and the gang discovers the car.The ladie gets him again and beats him up.Now he gets a phone from her purse and calls someone and hangs up and they discover africa.Now the lions sees them but alex and the lions are family.They have a renunion by song.Melman joins the giraffes and gets a job as dr melman.Gloria has a date with moto moto.And marty joins the zebras.Tommorow alex fights and he is chosen by his father.He chooses a tough lion teetsi beats him and he is wearing a fruit hat and his dad and marty hates him.Now mort arrives but is chased by a shark.Now they dont have water and melman nominates himself so he can sacrifice him to get water.Now alex tries to find and explain to marty how he likes him.Melman gets ready to jump and gloria explains how she loves him.Now the people decide while ago to camp out in africa and marty and alex finally beat him and reunites with his dad and zuba gives him the crown.Now skipper gets married to a doll and private,rico,kowalsi and the monkeys goes with him to the honeymoon.At the end his dad makes a joke with happy and mad faces.The End.Now they make the last movie madagascar 3 europes most wanted in 2012.It starts with alex birthday present,its a sand made new york.Now they are now trying to get themselves home.They go to europe to look for the penguins.They are playing and messing with the room.Now they disguise themselves to go to the casino.Now they're plan is to get them by turing power off and they get them but the others run and king julien is too late and the gang gets caught.They get out by a car and getting chased by oficer dubois and they are catching them by a car chase,running and jumping in a helicopter and they make it.Now they crash and run by police in a train trac and they go to a circus cart because they lie they are circus now gia the italian jaguar,stefano the sea lion and vitaly the russian tiger get them and they prove that they are circus.Now deubois gets in jail than escapes.The gang realizes they are going to new york.The 1st stop roman talent wasnt so great.But the most greatest ine in 2012 circus afro by marty.Now king julien sees a bear and goes on a date.Now when they are practincing they realize they can do this.The next stop london was a sucess.Now vitaly had a ring accident and thats what made him mad.He does a comeback and he did it.They did a great show.Now they went to the hospital and the officer dubois made them better and did a newspaper lie and the circus realize later they lied and the penguins join them in a funny way.Now they finally get back and they get shot and they are in a electution trap.And alex almost get killed,but before they realize they trust them again and helps defeat the officer and at the end she gets shot.The movie ends with circus afro circus afro poccana poccana poccana afro the end.Now they made a show called the penguins of madagascar and also a movie is coming out in 2015.The End.